A Change of Soul
by kamahalanne
Summary: Maka changed her fighting partner, Soul. After Soul separated with Maka, he left. As time passes, she fell inlove with her new partner which is Shinji. But Soul will return and everything will change. What will happen? Soul x Maka x Shinji


_**A Change of Soul **__by G.R.A.B._

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater._

_Only a fanfic._

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_** for influencing me at making fanfics. **_

**MAKA here is called/spelled MAK. It's the way it is pronounced here (TV), so I wrote it that way. My apologies. **

**I already finished this fic before I knew about that MAKA thing. Sorry.**

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

_

* * *

_

_In this fanfic, both of the meister (human wielders that can use a demon weapon) and his weapon _

_must exchange part of their souls to be able to work together perfectly. If a change of weapon is needed, both must return part of their souls they had to each other. Also, only two weapons are available for a meister's entire life. The replaced weapon can also return to their last owner at their own will. _

_Shinji is an OC of mine.

* * *

_

The sky is dark as black and the full moon shines brightly upon the city.

It's very quiet.

People shut their doors and windows… Kept their children inside their houses…

As the demon from the underground descends.

It's near. The creature from below made the Earth trembles as it moves closer the city.

…

It's here.

Meanwhile, partners Mak and Soul are already waiting for the monster at the city's gate.

"_It's coming_." said Soul.

"_Your right and I think this one is quite strong_." said Mak.

"_Are you ready Mak_?"

"_I'm always ready you know_."

Mak became reckless after knowing that the demon she is fighting to,

is the one who killed a close friend of hers…

And that recklessness injured Soul a lot.

The battle lasted for about two hours.

Mak and Soul successfully defeated the demon.

* * *

"_Well, your body is quite injured. You have some damaged bones and some sprains. It will take a long time to heal and medications are needed._" said the doctor.

"_But how long will it take to heal my injuries?_" said Soul.

"_About 2 to 3 months, more or less_."

"_Can we make it faster?_"

"_It depends if you take your medicines regularly and also it depends on your own body. Don't worry, your sprains will heal on their own as time passes. The only problem is the bones_. _By the way, here's the list of medicines for you to take. Just follow the instructions. One last thing, just relax and avoid activities that can affect your injuries_." said the doctor.

"_Yes doc. Thank you very much. I'm going._" said Soul.

"_Okay_."

Meanwhile, Mak is waiting outside the room for Soul.

"_I'm sorry Soul. I'm so sorry_." Mak said.

"_I hope you know that it's your fault_." said Soul.

"_I know, it's my fault and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I became reckless_."

"_That's the problem Mak, you are so reckless_." Soul said as he walked away.

Mak took hold of Soul's hand but he threw it away.

She chased Soul out of the hospital but he disappeared.

It's another day.

The sun shines brightly and the weather is hot like a scorching fire.

Ignoring Mak is what Soul kept on doing.

Mak thinks that Soul is still mad at her. She searched everywhere in the city but found nothing.

Mak searched for him for 3 days and at last, she found Soul.

It's already 2pm when Mak found Soul.

He is in an old school where both of them studied back then.

"_Hey. Still mad at me?" _said Mak.

….

"_I know it's my fault and I'm so sorry. You know, the demon we fought yesterday was the one who killed Teresa. Teresa is a close friend of mine and she's very important to me... I was carried away. I'm so sorry. " _said Mak.

"_Really? So, that reason is enough for you to hurt me like this. I was so injured, and I nearly died because of your recklessness! Thank God that I'm not just a normal kid, my physical wounds are already okay. But you know, my bones are broken and I still feel pain in my body. I nearly died Mak and this is YOUR entire fault. I nearly died…" _said Soul.

"_I know and I'm so sorry. I know that I can't return back time but I'm feeling so much guilt. I'm so sorry Soul. I'll be careful next time. Please give me another chance. Please Soul… Please." _said Mak.

"_I chose you as my partner and I trusted you… But you broke that trust into pieces. I entrusted you my life but you nearly killed me." _said Soul.

"_Please Soul, just another chance. Please…"_

SLAP!

"_I don't trust you anymore. Leave me alone! I don't want to see you. I HATE YOU!" _said Soul after he slapped Mak's face.

…

Mak nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. She walked away.

_I wish I can understand. I wish..." _

_

* * *

_

One morning, Soul meets up with Mak to discuss something.

"_Is there something to talk about? You don't like to see me isn't it? You hate me." _Mak said.

"_I want my soul back from you." _Soul replied.

…

"_Are you serious?" _

Soul nodded.

"_Having your soul from me means that you want to be a normal guy, just like back then…_

_Normal people without responsibilities… no problems… a normal life. Well, I can't blame you if you want to be like that again. You'll be happier with that kind of life isn't it?"_

…

"_Yeah, and please… let me go." _Soul said.

Mak faked a smile.

"_Let's go at my place, I will fall asleep after the Soul Transfer." _Mak said.

They arrived at Mak's house.

Mak sat onto her bed and pulled a small knife.

"_Here we go. Hope you'll be happy." _Mak said as she let the knife ran smoothly at her right arm.

Suddenly a blue, round, glowing thing moved out from the cut on Mak's arm.

"_Here's your soul. Take care of it. Having that means you're a normal boy and you are not safe. Monsters or demons can kill you in just a second." _

"_Thanks."_

"_I think I'll fall asleep anytime, kindly close the door when you leave. _

_By the way, you still have one week to return to me… If you changed your mind. After that, I need a new partner. Hope that will be okay with you." _Mak said.

"_No problem." _said Soul.

* * *

One night, when Mak is wondering around the streets…

"_A new day was about to end. I miss him. I wish… I wish I'm with him." _

These are the thoughts that lingered at her mind.

Someone approached Mak… and that made tears from her eyes roll down her cheeks.

"_Why are you crying?" _he said.

"_Nothing. What are you doing here?" _Mak said.

"_Breathing fresh air." _

"_Uh, okay." _

…

"_Are you really serious about having your soul from me?" _Mak said.

"_Yes… and I'm happy about it." _Soul said.

"_Can you give me another chance? Please."_

"_It's over Mak. I can't be with you anymore." _Soul replied.

"_Are you still mad at me?" _

He nodded.

"_Do you hear that?" _asked Soul.

"_Yup. It's coming."_

Another monster will come.

"_You better go, while it's still possible. You're in a great danger right now. You're a normal guy already, now that you have your soul." _said Mak.

"_Are you out of your mind? You can't fight a monster like that by yourself!" _said Soul.

"_Hope you don't forget that you left me. I have no fighting partner anymore."_

"_But I can't just leave you alone! I don't want you to get hurt!" _Soul shouted.

"_Really? You don't want me to get hurt? Is that so… I don't believe you." _Mak said.

"_What?"_

"_If that's true... Why would you let me look like a fool following you? I'm hoping that we'll be okay but we'll never be. You let me wait for a long time! Every time you ignore me, my heart breaks in pieces… I know it's my fault and I'm doing everything for us to be okay, but you keep on ignoring and ignoring me! It hurts… It hurts inside Soul, so much. I know you want your freedom but you don't even care what and how will I feel! Living without you will make my life miserable. You're important for me… more than my own life!" _Mak said as tears rushed down from her brown hazelnut eyes.

"_It's too late Mak. It's too late." _said Soul.

"_You really don't know isn't it? You don't even feel it. I like you Soul… and I love you!" _Mak said.

Soul's blood-like eyes grew wide.

"_I'm sorry." _Soul said as he ran away.

"_Well, I guess I'll just go back to my old life… weak, afraid and a big loser. That's my life before you arrived… a peaceful life without you. I know you'll be happy. Bye." _Mak said as she took a deep breath.

* * *

"**I WILL EAT YOUR SOULS PEOPLE!"** said the monster.

"_We'll see. Follow me bitch!" _said Mak.

The monster followed Mak and after a few exchanges of attacks…

"**YOU ARE WEAK DARLING…SO WEAK! HAHAHAHA!**"

Mak breathed heavily.

The monster held Mak up with his sharp claws on her neck.

"**YOU'RE FINISHED DARLING... YOU ARE GOOD AS DEAD!" **

"_Get your hands off of her stupid monster!"_

A mysterious guy arrived to the rescue.

"**WHO ARE YOU?" **

"_Is it still necessary to know my name if you'll be dead anytime?" _

"**REALLY? WE'LL SEE! HAHAHA!"**

"_Bring it on!" _

The battle lasted quite long.

Finally, the mysterious guy successfully defeated the monster.

"_Are you okay Mak?"_

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

"_That's what happened between me and Soul. Still remember that day when we first met?_

_You're the one who rescued me from that stupid monster. Then from that day, you became my fighting partner."_

"_Yeah. I will never forget that day."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup. Believe me Mak." _

"_Okay. Okay." _*chuckles*

"_Are you happy with me?"_

"_Of course, you're the only Shinji in my world."_

*laughs*

Happiness is in the air.

"_That day, when I first saw him… I felt something that I can't explain. _

_That's the same feeling that I felt when I first met Soul. I wonder what it is… I need to find that out." _

These are the thoughts Mak kept on thinking about.

"_Hey Mak, wake up. We're in a middle of class. It's not the right time of taking a nap. Hey!" _whispered Shinji.

"_Uh-sorry. I'm so sleepy right now." _said Mak.

The bell rang. It's the end of classes.

Mak took a deep breath and Shinji noticed it.

"_Is anything bothering you?" _asked Shinji.

Mak looked at Shinji's clear blue eyes and felt like lightning struck her whole body.

"_It's all about you Shin__… but I think I shouldn't tell you." _thought Mak.

"_Hey Mak, are you okay?" _said Shinji.

"_Uh. Nothing. Don't worry." _said Mak.

"_Let's go home now Mak, I think you're not feeling well."_

"_No. No. I'm okay. I just want to be with you." _answered Mak as she looked again at Shinji's fiery eyes.

"_Uh. Okay. I'll stay with you whenever you wanted." _said Shinji.

Those words that Shinji said struck Mak's heart.

They went to their favorite places all over the city.

"_Are you happy Mak?" _

"_Yeah… a lot. I hope that this day won't end."_

"_You really enjoyed a lot."_

"_How about you? Are you happy… with me?" _asked Mak.

_"I'm very happy Mak. I'm very happy to be with you." _answered Shinji.

Mak smiled.

"_Uh. Mak, I've been waiting for this. Uhmm. Uh." _

"_Huh?"_

"_I… I… I like you Mak!" _said Shinji.

Mak's brown hazelnut eyes grew wide, she felt like…

"_I think I know that strange feeling I felt. Now I understand, I… I… I'm in love with him." _thought Mak.

Shinji approached Mak and cupped her face in his hands.

"_You're so important to me Mak. I love you. I love you so much." _said Shinji.

Shinji kissed Mak torridly… and Mak kissed him back.

"_Shin__…"_

"_Now, will you be mine forever? Will you be my girlfriend?" _asked Shinji.

Mak smiled. She nodded.

"_I love you too Shin." _

Shinji smiled and hugged Mak tightly.

* * *

They stayed on an old playground.

Very silent… peaceful… and love is in the air.

Shinji lies on Mak's lap on a bench.

"_We've been fighting partners for about one and a half year… and I'm happy that now, we're more than that." _said Mak as she brushes her hand on Shinji's hair.

"_I'm glad to hear that from you... I love you Mak." _said Shinji.

"_I love you too." _said Mak as she smiled.

"_Uhmm… If you don't mind, what about Soul? Do you still love him?" _asked Shinji as he looked sincerely on Mak's hazelnut eyes.

"_About that… forget about him. He's still important for me but he's not here. He left me for a long time. I started a new life already… with you." _answered Mak.

"_But what if he returns and asks you to be with him again? What will you do? Leave me alone?" _insisted Shinji.

"_Is that what you think about me? Huh?"_

"_Uh. No, I just want to clear things out."_

"_Don't you trust me? Everything's clear... I don't love him anymore. Why do you doubt that much?" _asked Mak in a low voice as she pushed Shinji away from her lap.

"_Hey Mak… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry Mak." _said Shinji while brushing Mak's face.

Mak looked at Shinji's eyes. Shinji hugged her tight.

" _Okay. I'm sorry too, I overreacted." _said Mak.

"_It's okay. It's my fault asking questions like that. I know you're very sensitive when it comes to Soul."_ answered Shinji.

"_Thanks. Uhmm… I want to tell you that I love you so much. If someday… he'll return, I'll still be here for you. " _said Mak.

Shinji smiled.

"_So, are we okay?" _asked Shinji.

"_Yup. Everything's okay."_

"_It's quite dark now, I'll take you home."_

"_Okay. Thank you. Come on!" _said Mak.

They arrived at Mak's house.

"_We're here. I'm going." _said Shinji.

"_Uhmm. Thank you. Take care." _said Mak as she smiled.

Shinji walked away and…

"_Wait!" _said Mak as he grabbed Shinji's hand.

"_Anything wrong?" _asked Shinji.

"_Uh. Uhmm. Nothing. I just want to give you…"_

Mak landed her lips gently on Shinji's right cheek.

Shinji's eyes grew wide and felt great happiness and love on his heart.

"_Goodnight. Take care… love you!" _said Mak as she let out a small laugh.

Shinji stared at his girlfriend.

"_Anything wrong?" _said Mak with a smile.

"_N-Nothing. I'm just surprised that you…" _

"_That kiss? It's nothing. You're my boyfriend right? It's just a common thing to do. It's a lucky charm, for you not to have a nightmare."_ laughed Mak.

"_Uh. Uhmm. I'm speechless. You're so sweet… I love you. Take care. I'm going." _replied Shinji.

"_Okay, bye. Take care. I love you too." _said Mak.

And that day ended… the first day Mak and Shinji are more than friends.

12th day of October.

* * *

Many days, weeks, and months passed. The couple is on for eight months already.

One morning, Mak found her boyfriend waiting for her outside her door.

"_Oh! Good morning. What are you doing here? It's too early." _said Mak as she kissed Shinji's cheek.

"_I-I-I just want to know you're okay." _said Shinji with a smile.

"_I'm okay, don't worry." _answered Mak.

"_What do you want to do today? It's Saturday, no classes."_

"_Uhmm. I don't know. Maybe… I just want to be with you." _said Mak with a small laugh.

"_Okay. No problem._

As usual, they went to their favorite places until…

"_I think something's coming." _said Mak.

"_Me too. I can feel its strong aura." _replied Shinji.

"_This is bad. I'm not in the mood to fight those bitches." _said Mak with a frown face.

"_Neither I. We're in the middle of our date then it will be messed up by those guys."_

*sigh* _"We can do nothing about that. It's our job." _said Mak.

A monster appeared in front of them.

"_Are you ready?" _asked Shinji.

"_Yup. I'm always ready you know." _

The battle started.

Everything's okay… Mak and Shinji almost won, not until…

"DON'T KILL ME! I CAN TELL YOU WHERE YOUR BELOVED SOUL IS!"

Mak stopped and her eyes grew wide.

"_Hey Mak! What are you waiting for? Finish him off!" _

"_Where is he? Where can I find him?" _asked Mak.

"HE'S ON AN UNDERGROUND CASTLE."

"_Where? Where is that castle?"_

"I WILL TELL YOU WHERE THAT CASTLE IS IF YOU PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON."

"_Mak! Don't listen to him! He's lying! He wants you to be defenseless and will kill you afterwards! Don't believe in him Mak! Mak!" _said Shinji as Mak puts him down on the floor.

"KICK YOUR WEAPON!" said the monster.

Mak did as she was told.

"_Where?" _said Mak.

"_Mak! Don't believe in him! Mak!" _shouted Shinji from afar.

"THE UNDERGROUND CASTLE… YOU'LL DIE FIRST BITCH!" said the monster as he launched a few deadly attacks.

Mak outran the first two but got hit by the third one.

Blood came out from Mak's mouth.

*coughs*

Mak breathes heavily.

Shinji transformed into human form and ran to Mak.

"_Mak! Are you okay? Mak! Answer me! Mak!" _said Shinji.

"_Damn it! I'll kill you stupid bitch!" _said Mak as she stood up.

Shinji transformed into Mak's weapon and attacked the monster.

"WAIT! WAIT!" shouted the monster.

"_There's no second chances bitch!" _said Mak.

The monster was successfully killed.

Mak and Shinji heavily breathe.

"_Are you alright Mak?"_

"_I think so."_

"_You are reckless in this fight. I don't like how you behaved a while ago."_

"_I'm sorry. I was carried away."_

"_So, Soul is still important to you. You'll sacrifice yourself just to find him… and I don't like that."_

"_I think it's none of your business."_

"_What are you talking about? You are hurt because you want to know where he is! Of course, I care about you!"_

"_I'm injured more than you do… so, shut up. I want to take a rest."_

"_What's happening to you Mak? Why are you like that?"_

"_Nothing. Nothing. Forget about that. I'm sorry."_ said Mak as she walked away.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going home."_

"_I'll take you home."_

"_No thanks, I can go home by myself."_

"_Please… I just want to be sure you're safe."_

*sigh* _"Okay. Come on."_

Mak stared at him.

* * *

_"We're here. I'm going." _said Shinji.

"_Uhmm. Wait." _said Mak holding Shinji's hand tightly.

Shinji stared at his girlfriend.

"_It's already dark. I need to go. Bye." _said Shinji as he walked away.

"_Stay here with me. Please…just until tomorrow." _said Mak.

Shinji looked back.

Mak approached him and held his hand.

"_Stay here with me… just until tomorrow. Please Shin..."_

"_Is anything wrong?"_

"_Please?"_ said Mak.

"_I need to go."_

"_Just let me heal your wounds…Please?"_

"_Thank you but I can do that on my own. I need to go."_

*sigh* _"Okay. Take care. Good night." _said Mak as she let go of Shinji's hand.

Mak kissed him goodnight.

Shinji walked away.

Mak stared at him and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"_This is a very tough day... I'm sorry Shin." _thought Mak.

Mak crawl onto her bed and cried.

She cried a lot.

Tomorrow morning, Mak ate her breakfast... took a bath… and stayed at her house the whole day.

She acted like everything's okay.

She waited for Shinji to come, but he did not.

It's almost 8 pm… and at last, Shinji came.

"_Hi. Come on, have a seat." _said Mak.

"_Thanks. I just want to know if you're okay." _said Shinji.

"_I'm not okay… it hurts. It hurts inside Shin. " _thought Mak.

"_I'm okay. How about you? Are you okay?" _asked Mak.

"_Not really."_

"_Why?" _

"_Uhmm. Forget about it." _said Shinji as he faked a smile.

_"About what happened yesterday during our fight with that monster… Uhmm. I'm sorry." _said Mak as she approached Shinji.

Shinji stared at her.

"_I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I talked that way. I know you're mad at me… and about last evening, I felt that we're not okay. I wanted you to stay here with me that night because I want to talk about it... I'm sorry." _said Mak as she cupped Shinji's face on her hands.

"_I admit… I'm not okay. I'm not mad at you. It's just… I was hurt with the way you talk and act. I felt like I'm not important to you, you let me feel that I'm not your boyfriend. It hurts Mak…it hurts inside. It really hurts." _cried Shinji.

Mak felt like her heart was stabbed by a knife. She was hurt to see her boyfriend cry… her loved-one cry.

Mak wiped his tears and said: _"I'm so sorry. I love you Shin… I love you so much! I'm sorry."_

Mak let her lips touch his'.

She kissed Shinji… that kiss was full of emotion.

She was surprised to feel that Shinji kissed her back. She loved him so much.

"_I'm so sorry." _said Mak as she cried.

"_It's okay. Don't cry. Please, don't cry. I love you. I love you so much." _replied Shinji.

They hugged each other very tight.

"_Now, stay with me tonight… Please?" _said Mak.

* * *

Shinji nodded and smiled.

They ate dinner.

As usual, Shinji lies on Mak's lap while brushing her boyfriend's hair by his hand.

"_Forget about what happened okay?" _said Shinji.

"_Let's forget about what happened okay?" _said Mak.

"_Okay. Everything's alright isn't it?"_ replied Shinji.

"_Yeah. I love you Shin." _

"_I love you too."_

Both of them smiled.

"_How about your wounds?"_

"_They're okay… I think." _smiled Shinji.

"_Let me take a look."_

"_Uh. Okay."_

"_Shin… this one's not okay." _said Mak while looking at a wound on Shinji's forehead.

She stood up and grabbed the first aid kit.

"_Owww. Wait!" _said Shinji.

"_See? It hurts. If you let me do this yesterday… Uhm. I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay."_

"_Okay. It's finished. I'll be careful next time…"_

"_It's okay… it's not your fault. It's part of our job."_

"_But… I used you recklessly, that's why you're hurt. I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. There's no problem about that. Forget about it." _said Shinji holding Mak's hand.

"_Thank you Shin."_

"_It's already late. Take a rest. We still have classes tomorrow."_

"_Okay."_ answered Mak.

"_I'll sleep here at the sofa."_

"_No, sleep with me… just for tonight."_

"_Are you sure?"_

Mak nodded.

"_Goodnight. I love you." _said Mak.

"_Goodnight. I love you too. Sweet dreams."_

Mak smiled.

Shinji kissed Mak good night as he embraced her to sleep.

"_I'm so happy to be with you Mak. I love you so much." _whispered Shinji.

* * *

Tomorrow morning…

"_Good morning. Breakfast is ready."_

"_Oh. Thanks." _said Shinji as he kissed Mak on her cheek. _  
"Here."_

"_Thank you. I'll go home after breakfast."_

"_Uh. Okay."_

They ate breakfast.

"_I'm going. Bye." _said Shinji.

"_Okay. Take care. I love you."_

"_I love you too Mak."_

"_See you at school." _smiled Mak.

"_No, I'll fetch you later."_

"_Uh. Okay. Thanks. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

Shinji fetched Mak and went straight to school.  
That day is a happy day.

15th day of June…

They're on a small hill with a tall, big tree.

Mak sits on Shinji's lap and Shinji's arms on her waist.

"_What can you say about this day?" _asked Mak.

"_Well, it's okay. I'm happy that our classes ended quite early… I'm so bored. Why?"_

"_Uh. Today is a special day." _laughed Mak.

"_Really? It's not our anniversary. Today's not a special day."_

"_Shin…" _said Mak in a loving voice.

Shinji laughed very loud.

"_What's funny?" _said Mak with a frown face.

"_Nothing." _laughed Shinji.

"_Hey Shin!" _

"_What?" _smiled Shinji.

Mak stared at Shinji.

"_You really think I forgot?" _said Shinji while he gently kissed Mak's right cheek.

"_So, you really know?" _asked Mak.

"_Happy Birthday darling! I love you." _said Shinji as he kissed Mak on her lips.

"_Thank you! I thought you forgot about it." _said Mak.

"_Will I forget such special occasion? Of course not!" _said Shinji.

"_I love you Shin."  
"I love you too Mak. _

Shinji kissed Mak torridly.

Their lips parted…

"_I have something for you." _said Shinji.

"_Really? What is it?" _asked Mak.

"_Close your eyes."_

"_Huh?" _

"_Close your eyes." _

"_Uh. Okay."_

Shinji pulled a small red box from his pocket.

He opened it and pulled a necklace.

"_Open your eyes. Here, look!" _said Shinji while showing the necklace to his girlfriend.

"_Wow! It's pretty." _said Mak.

"_This is my birthday gift for you. Do you like it?"_

Mak nodded and she smiled.

"_Try it on!" _said Shinji as he placed it on Mak's neck.

"_I like it. Thank you Shin! Don't worry, I'll repay you on your birthday." _laughed Mak.

"_Uh. Okay. Are you happy?"_

"_Yup. I'm very happy… I'm happy to be with you!" _smiled Mak.

Mak smiled and Shinji hugged her tight.

"_Thank you Shin!"_

"_Your welcome. Wear that everyday okay? Take care of it."_

"_Yeah. I promise."_

Shinji smiled.

* * *

The couple is on happily for about two and a half years… not until -

"_Mak, I need to talk to you." _said Shinji.

"_I'm quite tired… I did too many things at school. Let's talk tomorrow." _answered Mak.

"_This is about Soul, so listen."_

Mak's eyes grew wide.

"_What's about Soul?" _asked Mak.

"_He returned… and -" _

"_WHERE IS HE?" _

*sigh*_ "Calm down. He returned and he's here. He's at a small inn near the school."_

"_Thanks. I'm going."_

"_Mak! Where are you going? I'm still talking to you."_

"_I'm going to find Soul."_

"_What the use of finding him? What will you do after you find him?"_

…

"_He's here. How about us? Will everything be okay now he's here? Mak." _

"_I'm going. I'm sorry… I know you don't want me to go but… I'm sorry." _said Mak.

As Mak searched every inn…

"_Mak?" _

Mak looked back.

"_S-Soul?" _

"_It's nice to be back. How are you?"_

"_I-I'm okay. Uh. Uh."_

"_Why in a rush?"_

"_Uh. Nothing. I just want to know… how are you after four years."_

"_Well, nothing changed… just the same before I left."_

"_Uh. Uh. Okay."_

"_You've changed." _said Soul as he looked towards Mak's hazelnut eyes.

"_Uh. Really? I don't think so."_

"_Oh. Why?"_

"_Uh. Nothing. I have to go."_

"_Wait. I-I missed you."_

Mak stared at Soul's blood-like eyes.

"_I have to go. I came here just to know if you're okay… as a friend. I'm going."_

"_Take care. Let's meet again tomorrow at the town's plaza, 6pm. I'll be waiting. Bye!"_

"_I don't know. Bye."_

Mak felt uneasy after she talked with Soul. Of course, she missed him… so much.

* * *

She kept on thinking about Shinji. She wonders what he is doing.

Meanwhile, Shinji is at his house… everything's broken, it's messy, things are scattered all over the floor.

"_I don't know what will happen to me if you will be taken away from me… I love you so much. I love you so much Mak!" _thought Mak while sitting at a dark corner of his room.

Mak directly rushed to Shinji's place.

Mak opened the door.

_"Shin? Are you okay? Why is your room like this? What happened?" _said Mak as she looked all over the room.

Mak saw Shinji… he's sobbing.

"_Shin, are you okay? What happened?" _said Mak as she put her hands on his shoulders.

…

"_Shin, about what happened before I left… I'm so sorry."_

…

"_I'm sorry about how I react about Soul… I'm so sorry."_

_I was just… of course, I want to see him after a long time. Hey Shin. Believe in me. Shin… please?"_

…

"_Look at me. Shin, look at me." _said Mak as he lifts his head up.

Shinji don't want to look back.

"_Shin, even if Soul is here… we'll still be okay. Everything will be fine. I love you and you love me. Nothing hinders on our relationship. I don't love him anymore. We're just friends. Believe me… please believe me Shin. Shin, talk to me… hey, answer back." _

…

*sigh*

Mak walked away and started cleaning up the mess.

She finished cleaning up the small room but still, Shinji doesn't answer back.

"_I'm going home. I'm finish cleaning up your room. Just… think about what I said. Again, about what happened, I'm so sorry."_

…

"_Take care. I love you. I'll be here tomorrow morning, I'll be early." _said Mak as he kissed Shinji on his left cheek.

Mak closed the door.

"_I love you too Mak… so much. Take care."_ thought Mak.

* * *

Mak arrived at her house.

Everything's new… there's no Shin to say goodnight to, to kiss goodnight.

Shinji is not there.

Mak ate her dinner… wash herself…. and crawl on to her bed.

"_Good night darling, sweet dreams. I love you." _thought Shinji.

Tomorrow morning, Mak arrived early at Shinji's house.

Mak found Shinji sleeping at his bed.

"_Good morning." _whispered Mak as she kissed Shinji's cheek.

Mak started to cook Shinji's breakfast.

Finally, Shinji woke up and went straight at the bathroom to wash his face.

"_Oh. You're awake. Breakfast is ready." _said Mak.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I told you yesterday that I'll be here early in the morning."_

"_You don't need to stay here."_

Mak stared at him.

"_Hey. Why are you like that?" _said Mak as she brushed his hand on Shinji's cheek.

Shinji threw Mak's hand.

"_Ouch! Oh my God. It's bleeding again. Damn it!" _said Mak as she rushed at the kitchen sink.

"_What happened with that?" _asked Shinji.

…

"_Hey Mak."_

"_Uh. I fought a stupid monster yesterday on my way home."_

…

"_Let me see." _said Shinji as he gently grabbed Mak's hand.

Shinji cleaned her wound and put a bandage on it.

"_Here, it's okay now. It stopped bleeding." _said Shinji.

"_Uh. Thanks."_

"_What did you cooked for breakfast?"_

"_Uh. Fried pork with rice and some soup. Your favorite…"_

"_Good.  
_

Shinji ate and Mak kept on staring at his boyfriend.

"_What's the problem?"_

"_Uhmm. About what happened yesterday…"_

"_I'm sorry. I overreacted… I worried a lot about Soul's arrival. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

Mak smiled.

"_I think you really thought about my serious speech yesterday." _laughed Mak.

"_I think so."_

"_Now, are we okay?"_

"_Yup! Everything's okay Mak._

As usual, they stroll all over the city all day.

But, Mak kept on thinking about Soul.

"… _Let's meet again tomorrow at the town's plaza, 6pm. I'll be waiting…" _

"_Town's plaza at 6pm… town's plaza at 6pm… town's plaza at 6pm." _thought Mak.

"_What time is it Shin?"_

"_Quarter to 6. Are you tired?"_

"_Uh. No. No. I'm okay."_

"_Okay. Where do you want to go next?"_

"_Wherever you want."_

* * *

The couple's relationship went smoothly but Mak kept on thinking about Soul.

"_Uh. Shin, don't be mad okay… Can I talk to Soul?"_

"_Do you want us to fight again?"_

"_No. No. But, I just want to talk with him. Please."_

"_About what?"_

"_It's kinda private. Please. Let me talk to him. Please."_

"_No."_

"_Shin… We'll not do anything wrong. Everything we'll be okay."_

"_Don't make me repeat myself Mak."_

"_Shin… please."_

"_I said no."_

"_Shin. It'll be a quick conversation. I promise. Please, let me."_

"_Mak, I said no. Okay? I don't want you to see him."_

"_But why? There's nothing wrong."_

"_Mak."_

"_Are you jealous?"_

"_No."_

"_But why? Tell me an acceptable reason why you don't want me to see him."_

"_Go see him, make it quick. Don't do anything…"_

"_Okay. Okay. No problem. Thanks. I'm going."_

"_I trust you Mak."_

"_Yeah. Trust me." _said Mak as he go.

Mak finally found Soul.

"_Mak, how are you?"_

"_I'm fine. How about you?"_

"_I'm okay." _said Soul as he approached Mak.

"_S-Soul…" _

"_I just want you to know that… I love you. I love you so much." _said Soul as he cupped Mak's face and kissed her torridly.

Mak kissed him back and said ; _"I missed you."_

"_So, this is what you call 'quick conversation'?" _interrupted Shinji.

Mak and Soul are shocked to see Shinji.

"_Uh. Shin. I can explain." _said Mak.

"_I trusted you. Liar!" _said Shinji as he slapped Mak's face.

"_How dare you to treat her like that?" _shouted Soul as he knocked Shinji down.

The boys started a rumble.

"_Hey! Soul! Shin! Stop it! Stop it!" _said Mak as she tried to the boys.

Shinji is kinda 'defeated' and when Soul was about to give the final blow, Mak stopped him. But Shinji landed his fist on Soul's face.

"_You know Soul, you're not needed here. Mak doesn't love you anymore, she doesn't need you. So, you better go far away from here. This city is so crowded that there's no place for likes of you!"_

"_Hey Shin! Stop it." _said Mak.

"_Shut up! You said you just want to talk to him then… can you explain what I saw? I can't believe it. You are a liar. Liar!" _shouted Shinji.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Let me explain Shin!" _

"_There's no need to explain Mak, everything I saw is enough. I trusted you Mak. I trusted you, but you broke it apart." _said Shinji in a very light voice as he walked away.

"_Wait Shin! Please." _said Mak as she looked at Shinji's back.

"_I'm sorry Mak. It's too late but I think I'm not needed here anymore, so I'm leaving. I ruined your relationship. I'm so sorry. Follow him, maybe both of you can still fix it." _said Soul.

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what Shin said. This is you're home, so don't go. Even if you left this place for a long time, there are still some people that loves you, that cares about you, and wanted you to stay with them… and I'm one of them. So, don't go." _

"_But Mak!"_

"_Think about it. I'm going, I'll go find Shin. Bye." _

Mak left Soul and started to find Shinji.

* * *

Mak went straight to Shinji's place, and obviously, he's there lying on his bed.

Mak knocked on the door.

"_Who's that?" _asked Shinji.

"_It's me, Mak. Let me in okay?"_

"_I want to be alone. Go home."_

"_Please. Let us talk. Please Shin."_

"_There's nothing to talk about. You're NOT my girlfriend anymore, so you're free."_

"_Wait! What are you talking about? Shin! Shin!" _said Mak as he knocks the door.

…

"_Please Shin, open the door. Please." _said Mak as she drops herself onto the ground… crying.

Shinji heard Mak but he ignored her.

Mak stood up and left.

She's lucky that she did not meet a monster on her way home that night.

Mak cried a lot. She stayed on her house for three days. She did not go to school, she cried a lot.

*knocks on the door*

"_Who's that?" _asked Mak.

"_It's me… Soul."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I just want to know if you're okay. You're did not go to school for almost three days."_

"_I'm okay. I just want to be alone."_

"_Please, let me in."_

Mak opened the door.

"_It's nice to have visitors sometimes." _said Soul.

"_Yeah." _said Mak with a faint smile.

"_Here, I brought you some food. Let's eat lunch together okay? Just like back then."_

"_We're just friends… I just want you to remember that."_

"_Uh. Okay. Are you… mad at me?"_

"_No."_

"_That's good. Thanks."_

"_Thanks for what?"_

"_Nothing. Come on, let's eat."_

"_Okay."_

They finished eating.

"_Okay. I'm going." _said Soul.

"_Uh. Okay. Take care."_

"_You too. Bye."_

"_Okay."_

Soul continued going at Mak's house. Mak still don't want to go to school… and it's been a week.

* * *

Someone knocked at Mak's door.

"_I'll open it."_

"_Uh. Okay. Thanks Soul."_

"_Uh. Okay, no problem."_

Soul opened the door.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I think I'm the one who shall ask you that. What are you doing her Shinji?"_

"_I want to talk to Mak."_

"_She doesn't want to. She's not going to school because she doesn't want to see you. So, please go home."_

"_I said I want to talk to her! Back off!"  
_

"_I'll talk to him Soul. Let him."_

"_But!"_

"_Please leave us alone for a while."_

"_Okay."_

"_Now what? What do you need Shinji?"_

Shinji was shocked that Mak called him in his whole name.

"_I want to talk about what happened."_

"_There's nothing to talk about. You're NOT my boyfriend anymore, so you're free."_

"_No."_

"_You're the one who decided that we're done… our relationship is over."_

"_I want that back."_

"_There's no second chances."_

"_Please."_

"_It's too late. I want to forget everything about what happened between us."_

"_Tell me… why you want to finish our relationship."_

"_You really want to know why?"_

"_Yes. Just answer all of my questions and I'll leave."_

"_I loved you so much, but you wasted that because of what you saw. You didn't even let me explain… and it hurts. I know and I admit that I did something wrong. I'm blaming myself of what happened to us, that's why I don't want to see you... because every time I see your face, I will just remember how much it hurts. I know you really trusted me, I know it really hurts to see your girlfriend kissing another guy. It's my fault, so I'm sorry. But it's too late because it's over. If I only knew that it will hurt like this, I wished… I didn't love you. Now, what will you do?"_

"_Why is he here?"_

"_He's the one who's here by my side when I needed you. Where are you during those times? Maybe just thinking of yourself, so selfish."_

"_I am not selfish."_

"_What do you call yourself?"_

"_I'm sorry Mak! Let's start it all over again."_

"_No. We don't trust each other anymore. What you're thinking will not work. Also, I don't need you're sorry… it will not take away all the pain I felt. It will not return all that we'd lost. Go home now Shinji."_

"_One last thing… How about us being fighting partners?"_

"_You can have your Soul if you want."_

"_But you're already a two-star artisan. It's a big loss if you quit."_

"_I want a normal life. A life being a normal person. Let's start our lives all over again… us being friends." _said Mak with a smile.

"_Okay, friends."_

* * *

Shinji left and Soul entered again.

"_What happened?"_

"_We're just friends and I am now a normal person having a normal life… of course, with my friends" _said Mak.

"_With us." _said Soul.

"_Yeah."_

* * *

Since then, they lived peacefully and happily at the Death City…

of course, as normal people.

* * *

**The End**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
